mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Зекора/Галерея
Первый сезон У страха глаза велики Zecora's first appearance S1E09.png Zecora digging a small hole S1E09.png Hooded stranger S1E9.png Zecora With Hood S1E09.png Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png Zecora digging at the ground S1E09.png Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png Zecora still digging S1E09.png Apple Bloom follows Zecora out of town S1E09.png Zecora entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png Zecora fades into the Everfree mist S1E09.png Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png Zecora chanting S1E09.png Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png The Stew is ready S1E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png Zecora cringe S01E09.png Applejack and Rainbow flying wildly in the hut S1E09.png Zecora shouting in foreign language S1E09.png Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png Close up of Zecora S1E09.png Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png Zecora is Angry S1E09.png Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png Zecora's exploding anger S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Zecora grinning S1E09.png Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora Hoof Raised S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Zecora -its results are like a joke- S1E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Zecora explains -this plant just wants a laugh- S1E09.png Applejack very funny S01E09.png Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png Zecora Laughs S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Fluttershy and Rarity S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Pinkie and Rainbow S1E09.png Apple Bloom -whenever Zecora comes to town- S1E09.png Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png Zecora happy to share the bath recipe S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Незваные гости Zecora Meditating S1E10.png Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Zecora Fell S1E10.png Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Zecora looking serious S1E10.png Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png Затмение Луны Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png Zecora being scary S2E4.png Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png Zecora telling story S2E04.png Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png Zecora blowing green dusts S2E04.png Zecora coming out from smoke S2E04.png Zecora and green dust S2E04.png Zecora looking down S2E04.png Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png Zecora Running S2E4.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png Pipsqueak smile S2E04.png Zecora 'might let us live' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Zecora and ponies in the wind S2E04.png Загадочная лихорадка Zecora 1 S2E6.png Zecora 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png Zecora 'come with me' S2E06.png Zecora In House S2E6.png Zecora 'must be patient' S2E06.png Zecora Finding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Adding to Potion S2E6.png Zecora AB Adding Something To Potion S2E6.png Zecora AB Potion Splash S2E6.png Zecora AB Potion Poof S2E6.png Zecora AB Sad S2E6.png Zecora AB Broken Tooth S2E6.png Zecora getting the ladle S2E06.png Zecora And Apple Bloom S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png Zecora 5 S2E6.png Zecora Nope S2E6.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 1 S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'to fix' S2E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 2 S02E06.png Apple Bloom flatters Zecora S02E06.png Zecora Staring At AB S2E06.png Zecora Getting Ingredient S2E06.png Zecora Adding Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Tail Whip S2E6.png Zecora Looking For Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Head In Jar S2E6.png Zecora Retrieving Heart's Desire S2E6.png Zecora Heart's Desire 2 S2E6.png Heart's Desire Zecora S2E06.png Zecora Thinks AB Is Tasty Looking S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient 2 S2E6.png Zecora Can't Find Ingredient S2E6.png Zecora Shelf Empty S2E6.png Zecora Leaving S2E6.png Zecora talking S2E06.png Zecora 'guess I should' S2E06.png Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png Zecora talking 2 S2E06.png Zecora looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Zecora talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to run away S2E06.png Zecora talking 3 S2E06.png Zecora dipping tail into basket S2E06.png Seeds of Truth S2E06.png Hoisting the seeds S02E6.png Zecora talking 4 S2E06.png Zecora 'true and pure' S2E06.png Stern Zecora S02E06.png Applejack nudging Zecora's tail S2E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street S2E06.png Zecora, Applejack and Twilight S2E06.png Applejack and Twilight look at the ground S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'I'm great' S2E06.png Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora S2E06.png Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom' S2E06.png Zecora 'always welcome' S2E06.png Applejack, Twilight and Zecora look at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Секрет моего роста Insert cute sound S2E10.png Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spike slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10.png Zecora quite sure S2E10.png Zecora Powder S2e10.png Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png Twilight hear that S2E10.png Zecora got robbed S2E10.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie And Zecora S02E18.png Zecora S2E18.png Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Twilight at Zecora's hut S3E05.png Zecora -it's an abuse of power!- S3E5.png Twilight 'I don't know what to do, Zecora' S3E05.png Zecora 'If you train with me' S3E05.png Twilight 'You'll train me in magic' S3E05.png Twilight accidentally spills Zecora's drink S3E05.png Twilight notices what she did S3E05.png Zecora with an empty cup S3E05.png Zecora spinning her hoof around the cup's top S3E05.png Cup now filled with a drink S3E05.png Zecora 'Mm-hm' S3E05.png Twilight 'Okay, when do we start' S3E05.png Twilight notices she spilled the drink again S3E05.png Twilight grinning awkwardly S3E05.png Twilight training bubbles S3E5.png Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png Zecora 'There is much, much that I can teach' S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Twilight something different S3E5.png Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png Fluttershy I'm drinking it S3E5.png Zercora Fluttershy Tea S3E5.png Zercora Fluttershy Tea 2 S3E5.png Zercora Close Up S3E5.png Twilight beat that amulet S3E5.png Twilight not good enough S3E5.png Twilight cute listening S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk 2 S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk 3 S3E5.png Zercora Cute Smile S3E5.png Zercore Fluttershy S3E5.png Zercora Fluttershy Twilight Hut S3E5.png Zercora Twilight S3E5.png Zercora Twilight Necklace S3E5.png ZercoraTwilightWalkaway S3E5.png Zercora Twilight Trixie S3E5.png Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png Zercora and Dash S3E5.png Только для любимцев Zecora Appears S3E11.png Zecora removes her hood S03E11.png Zecora Offers Help S3E11.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png In Exchange for some of that Booty S3E11.png Zecora huh! S3E11.png Another Gem Lost S3E11.png Zecora 'take this' S3E11.png Thank You S3E11.png Zecora 'Trust me when I say this' S3E11.png Zecora -no worse mojo than dragon greed- S03E11.png Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora -it only responds to Alicorn magic- S4E01.png Zecora 'after a sip, you may see why...' S4E1.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E1.png Zecora '...and night' S4E1.png Twilight drinking potion S4E1.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Zecora suggesting more potion S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Ванильная пони Zecora looking inside Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Big Mac opens his mouth wide open S4E14.png Zecora closes Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Zecora 'I can cure this pony that is hoarse' S4E14.png Zecora 'I can mix a brew' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'are we ever going to find a deep voice' S4E14.png Zecora chuckling S4E14.png Zecora 'forgive my strange elation' S4E14.png Rarity 'Then what' S4E14.png Zecora 'Remember when you pony folk' S4E14.png Zecora with the poison joke S4E14.png Rarity 'Zecora, that's fantastic!' S4E14.png Zecora, Rarity and Big Mac looking S4E14.png Rarity 'What if you sang' S4E14.png Rarity 'not in front of everypony' S4E14.png Zecora, Big Mac and Rarity looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png А что с Дискордом? Zecora --in what way can you tell-- S5E22.png Twilight --they're having fun with Discord-- S5E22.png Zecora --friendship with Discord is truly a shock-- S5E22.png Zecora --something that we must block-- S5E22.png Zecora picks up a potion off her shelf S5E22.png Zecora giving Twilight a potion S5E22.png Zecora --this potion will break the spell-- S5E22.png Zecora looking at Spike S5E22.png Zecora --it ties the room together-- S5E22.png Zecora --if I am to be honest-- S5E22.png Wide view of Zecora's hut S5E22.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Zecora on the tree branch in the dark S5E26.png Zecora --If they are changelings we'll soon see-- S5E26.png Zecora drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Fluttershy and Pinkie sees Zecora approaching S5E26.png Zecora --Beneath this...-- S5E26.png Zecora with a salve S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof into the salve S5E26.png Zecora putting her hoof closer S5E26.png Zecora looking at Twilight S5E26.png Zecora and ponies shocked S5E26.png Ponies go away quick while Zecora looks S5E26.png Zecora thinking S5E26.png Pinkie --What does it mean--- S5E26.png Zecora --The meaning is far worse, I see-- S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Zecora --I'm sure you can-- S5E26.png Zecora --but let's not talk here-- S5E26.png Zecora --Chrysalis and her army-- S5E26.png Zecora --will soon draw near!-- S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Twilight --Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot-- S5E26.png Twilight --but my friends and I stopped her-- S5E26.png Zecora --Those friends as you know them-- S5E26.png Zecora --are not here, alas-- S5E26.png Zecora --But tell me...-- S5E26.png Zecora --these friends you have in life-- S5E26.png Zecora --Ah-- S5E26.png Zecora --Time is a river-- S5E26.png Zecora points at a stream S5E26.png Twilight directs her eyes to the stream S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof on the stream S5E26.png The stream flowing in a different direction S5E26.png Twilight thinks about it S5E26.png Transition to the next scene S5E26.png Zecora --This part of the forest is dark and damp-- S5E26.png Zecora reveals camp S5E26.png Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png Twilight walking and smiling S5E26.png Zecora stops Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --the one that come here-- S5E26.png Zecora --looking for me!-- S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Chrysalis --It looks absolutely delicious!-- S5E26.png Chrysalis licks her mouth in front of an angry Zecora S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Fluttershy --Why would she ever trust you-!-- S5E26.png Twilight --if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word-- S5E26.png Twilight 'shouldn't you try' S5E26.png Zecora --Stop Starlight and put the whole world-- S5E26.png Zecora --back on track!-- S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --Even if what you are saying were true-- S5E26.png Zecora --we'd never surrender to a creature-- S5E26.png Zecora --like you!-- S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png Zecora fights with Queen Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis blasts Zecora S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия CMC and Zecora sees the growth of an apple plant S6E4.png Apple Bloom --Just a dash-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom --and a drop-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom --and a drip!-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom and Zecora sees an explosion S6E4.png Apple Bloom unhappy; Zecora looking serious S6E4.png Виноваты знаки отличия Zecora struggling with a thick potion S6E19.png Gabby offering to help Zecora S6E19.png Gabby helps Zecora stir her potion S6E19.png Gabby waving to the ponies she helped S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight -how could our friendship journal have led- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -so much anti-friendship-!- S7E14.png Грива в тебе не главное Zecora pulling on a lever S7E19.png Zecora pours potion into a bottle S7E19.png Zecora sets potion bottle on the table S7E19.png Zecora sets shampoo bottle on the table S7E19.png Zecora -use my super-sudsy shampoo- S7E19.png Rarity -what a relief!- S7E19.png Zecora -you were right to be concerned- S7E19.png Zecora runs a hoof through her mane S7E19.png Rarity -tell me about it!- S7E19.png Zecora -any number of troublesome ticks- S7E19.png Zecora -there are tales I could tell- S7E19.png Zecora -make your hair stand on end- S7E19.png Zecora -terrifying attempts to mane-mend!- S7E19.png Zecora -the infinitely splitting end!- S7E19.png Rarity jumping with fright S7E19.png Zecora's bottles fall on the floor S7E19.png Rarity picks up the bottles embarrassed S7E19.png Rarity leaving with the remover potion S7E19.png Rarity leaving Zecora's hut S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -anything about curls- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie stretching her neck S7E19.png Pinkie Pie curling her neck S7E19.png Zecora -one story I nearly forgot- S7E19.png Zecora looking slyly at Pinkie Pie S7E19.png Pinkie Pie's body quickly uncurling S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -that's just what I have to do!- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie fails to take Zecora's hint S7E19.png Zecora -better if I were more clear- S7E19.png Zecora pointing outside her hut door S7E19.png Zecora -any mess you'll improve- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -it won't be hard to focus- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie leaving Zecora's hut S7E19.png Zecora stirring soup in a cauldron S7E19.png Zecora tasting the soup S7E19.png Rarity bursts into Zecora's hut S7E19.png Rarity -I am not pointing hooves- S7E19.png Zecora -is that you, Rarity-- S7E19.png Zecora -point your hooves at me- S7E19.png Rarity -let's just say- S7E19.png Rarity -your shampoo hasn't made a splash- S7E19.png Zecora in complete shock S7E19.png Zecora -there is nothing to say- S7E19.png Zecora -took the wrong potion from here- S7E19.png Rarity -oh, thank goodness!- S7E19.png Zecora -this lack of hair was put into motion- S7E19.png Zecora -mistakenly washed with remover potion- S7E19.png Zecora -as I mentioned before- S7E19.png Zecora -the trickiest of tricks- S7E19.png Zecora looking at Rarity's scalp S7E19.png Zecora rubbing Rarity's bald scalp S7E19.png Zecora -if we're clever- S7E19.png Zecora -I need to focus- S7E19.png Zecora -if I'm to work any faster- S7E19.png Zecora mixing powder into her soup S7E19.png Zecora -go finish your list of to-dos- S7E19.png Zecora -all of these mane-losing blues- S7E19.png Zecora entering the castle library S7E19.png Zecora -what I told you before- S7E19.png Zecora -was totally wrong!- S7E19.png Twilight Sparkle -that's amazing!- S7E19.png Rarity excitedly hugging Zecora S7E19.png Zecora pushing Rarity away S7E19.png Zecora -I'm afraid I can't fix it before- S7E19.png Zecora rubbing Rarity's scalp again S7E19.png Rarity covering her ruined mane again S7E19.png Zecora -there's no magical cure- S7E19.png Zecora -unless you went backward in time- S7E19.png Zecora suggesting time travel S7E19.png Rarity looking hopeful S7E19.png Rarity wailing with despair S7E19.png Twilight, Starlight, and Zecora feel sorry for Rarity S7E19.png Полезная информация Fluttershy and Zecora in the swamp S7E20.png Zecora -it's not much to ask- S7E20.png Zecora -retrieving it has been a difficult task- S7E20.png Zecora collecting moss with her hoof S7E20.png Zecora with crisscross moss on her hoof S7E20.png Zecora -will this be enough-- S7E20.png Zecora smiling at Fluttershy S7E20.png Zecora takes one hoof off the rock she's standing on S7E20.png Zecora reaching out for more crisscross moss S7E20.png Zecora slipping off of the rock S7E20.png Tree branch over Zecora breaks S7E20.png Zecora falls into the swamp water S7E20.png Zecora resurfaces in the swamp water S7E20.png Fluttershy asks Zecora if she's all right S7E20.png Zecora -I only got wet- S7E20.png Zecora gathering a large quantity of moss S7E20.png Zecora floats back to shore with the moss S7E20.png Swamp flower sprays Zecora with pollen S7E20.png Zecora emerges from the cloud of pollen S7E20.png Fluttershy gasping with shock S7E20.png Fluttershy -what's happening to you-- S7E20.png Zecora -it's hard to tell- S7E20.png Zecora dizzy and covered in spots S7E20.png Zecora notices she's covered in orange spots S7E20.png Dr. Horse looking inside Zecora's mouth S7E20.png Zecora and Fluttershy in Dr. Horse's office S7E20.png Dr. Horse listening to Zecora's heartbeat S7E20.png Dr. Horse disturbed by Zecora's heartbeat S7E20.png Zecora coughing up bubbles S7E20.png Dr. Horse -it's just as I thought- S7E20.png Dr. Horse gives Zecora the bad news S7E20.png Zecora -what should I do-- S7E20.png Zecora -never heard of Swamp Fever- S7E20.png Dr. Horse -very little is known about the disease- S7E20.png Zecora gasping with shock S7E20.png Zecora -is there anything that can be done- S7E20.png Zecora and Fluttershy looking terrified S7E20.png Dr. Horse -I'll leave you two to discuss- S7E20.png Dr. Horse speeds out of the room S7E20.png Fluttershy -this is all my fault!- S7E20.png Fluttershy -if you hadn't been helping me- S7E20.png Fluttershy apologizing to Zecora S7E20.png Zecora -you are not to blame- S7E20.png Zecora -these things happen all the same- S7E20.png Zecora thinking for a moment S7E20.png Zecora remembering something S7E20.png Zecora -who never would fail- S7E20.png Zecora -know her from ancient folktales- S7E20.png Zecora -mystical and masked- S7E20.png Zecora -she came in the night- S7E20.png Zecora -what became of the healer- S7E20.png Zecora -disappeared ages and ages ago- S7E20.png Fluttershy -my parents would tell me about her- S7E20.png Zecora -so many accounts of her power- S7E20.png Zecora -I think she's real- S7E20.png Fluttershy -I'm going to find her- S7E20.png Fluttershy knows just who to ask for help S7E20.png Fluttershy and Twilight check up on Zecora S7E20.png Zecora coughing up more bubbles S7E20.png Zecora -that's marvelous, Fluttershy- S7E20.png Zecora -I am quite impressed- S7E20.png Zecora -I'll try not to be...- S7E20.png Zecora not speaking in rhyme S7E20.png Zecora looking very surprised S7E20.png Zecora -no, no, not at all- S7E20.png Zecora can't think of a good rhyme S7E20.png Zecora comes up with a last-minute rhyme S7E20.png Zecora sneezing bolts of lightning S7E20.png Fluttershy -we have to go now!- S7E20.png Twilight Sparkle about to follow Fluttershy S7E20.png Zecora being fed flash bee honey S7E20.png Zecora eating flash bee honey S7E20.png Zecora covered in orange spots and leaves S7E20.png Zecora's Swamp Fever symptoms vanish S7E20.png Zecora -I do feel fine- S7E20.png Zecora -this honey is divine- S7E20.png Zecora thanking Fluttershy S7E20.png Zecora -regret is not what you should feel- S7E20.png Zecora -you've learned a great deal- S7E20.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps punching a high striker game MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон Линька Zecora looking thoughtfully at Spike S8E11.png Zecora gagging at Spike's molt smell S8E11.png Zecora -when it comes to breakouts- S8E11.png Zecora briefly turns her back to Spike S8E11.png Zecora plugs her nose with clothespins S8E11.png Spike still scratching his stone scales S8E11.png Spike -is there anything you can do- S8E11.png Zecora -the ailments you have aren't- S8E11.png Zecora -perhaps we can lessen this- S8E11.png Zecora -the smell is the most likely cause- S8E11.png Spike quietly -it's all so embarrassing- S8E11.png Zecora -I know you are speaking- S8E11.png Zecora rubbing her ear S8E11.png Zecora -teaching asparagus to sing- S8E11.png Spike suddenly yelling at Zecora S8E11.png Spike plugging his loud mouth S8E11.png Zecora shocked by Spike's outburst S8E11.png Zecora stuffing cotton in her ears S8E11.png Zecora -not have your friends all depart- S8E11.png Zecora -your volume is where we should start- S8E11.png Spike getting indigestion in Zecora's hut S8E11.png Spike about to belch fire at Zecora S8E11.png Zecora moves Spike behind the cauldron S8E11.png Spike belching fire under Zecora's cauldron S8E11.png Spike accidentally lights Zecora's cauldron S8E11.png Spike and Zecora hear Rarity outside S8E11.png Spike -I can't let Rarity see me like this!- S8E11.png Spike pleading with Zecora S8E11.png Zecora looking uncertain S8E11.png Zecora opening the door for Rarity S8E11.png Rarity enters Zecora's house while yelling S8E11.png Zecora -I have volume concerns today- S8E11.png Zecora -I'm ready to help you with yours- S8E11.png Rarity unable to hear Zecora S8E11.png Rarity -I can't seem to hear anything!- S8E11.png Rarity -I was hoping you could help!- S8E11.png Rarity -I have no idea what happened!- S8E11.png Rarity -I was sewing phoenix feathers- S8E11.png Rarity -I couldn't hear my own voice!- S8E11.png Zecora -the feathers of that bird- S8E11.png Zecora -I've treated for years- S8E11.png Spike watching Rarity from a basket S8E11.png Zecora mixing a cure for Rarity's ears S8E11.png Rarity rubbing her ears behind Zecora S8E11.png Rarity -I talk to myself while I sew- S8E11.png Rarity -I simply can't think!- S8E11.png Zecora holding an ear dropper S8E11.png Zecora giving ear drops to Rarity S8E11.png Rarity applying drops to her ears S8E11.png Rarity -you're an ear saver- S8E11.png Rarity asks Zecora for blemish cream S8E11.png Rarity -having some scale issues- S8E11.png Spike yelling from the wicker basket S8E11.png Rarity -I think I heard something!- S8E11.png Rarity -your cure is working already!- S8E11.png Rarity walking away from Zecora S8E11.png Zecora leads Rarity away from Spike S8E11.png Spike still watching Rarity from the basket S8E11.png Zecora giving Rarity a bottle of cream S8E11.png Rarity places bottle of cream in her bag S8E11.png Zecora signaling Spike behind Rarity S8E11.png Rarity leaving Zecora's hut S8E11.png Zecora looking for Spike S8E11.png Zecora follows the smell of Spike's molt S8E11.png Zecora -we should continue outside- S8E11.png Zecora finds one of her masks on the ground S8E11.png Spike hiding under one of Zecora's masks S8E11.png Giant roc hovering over Zecora S8E11.png Roc screeching down at Zecora S8E11.png Zecora shocked by the roc's appearance S8E11.png Roc attacks Spike and Zecora with its claws S8E11.png Roc picks up clumps of dirt with its claws S8E11.png Spike scared of the attacking roc S8E11.png Spike -the molt smell attracts predators- S8E11.png Zecora -would've been quite nice to know!- S8E11.png Zecora panicking -we should go!- S8E11.png Spike and Zecora see the roc coming back S8E11.png Spike and Zecora running away S8E11.png Spike and Zecora approach a giant roc S8E11.png Roc screeches at Spike and Zecora S8E11.png Spike and Zecora run into the trees S8E11.png Spike volunteers to lead the roc away S8E11.png Spike and Zecora splitting up S8E11.png Zecora calls out to Spike from the ground S8E11.png Zecora running toward Spike's tree S8E11.png Zecora gets grabbed by the roc's claw S8E11.png Giant roc carries Zecora into the sky S8E11.png Giant roc flies back toward Spike S8E11.png Roc extending its claw to grab Spike S8E11.png Roc casts its giant shadow on Rarity S8E11.png Rarity screams in terror next to Zecora S8E11.png Zecora -I wish you'd escaped- S8E11.png Zecora -trapped in the same one- S8E11.png Rarity still can't understand Zecora S8E11.png Rarity -clutches of a horrible giant creature- S8E11.png Rarity -it doesn't get any easier!- S8E11.png Roc releases Rarity and Zecora from its claw S8E11.png Rarity and Zecora hang from the roc's claw S8E11.png Spike zooms past the roc battle S8E11.png Roc flying away with Rarity and Zecora S8E11.png Twilight and Spike see the roc fly away S8E11.png Spike flying up to the roc's beak S8E11.png Roc trying to catch Spike in its beak S8E11.png Spike flying circles around the roc S8E11.png Giant roc getting dizzy S8E11.png Spike breathing fire on the roc S8E11.png Rarity and Zecora lose their grip on roc's claw S8E11.png Rarity and Zecora falling out of the sky S8E11.png Twilight and Spike save Rarity and Zecora S8E11.png Twilight and Spike carry friends to safety S8E11.png Twilight and friends see the roc fly away S8E11.png Zecora approaching winged Spike S8E11.png Zecora happy for Spike S8E11.png Rarity happy for Spike S8E11.png Rarity yelling next to Twilight S8E11.png Twilight Sparkle -this is amazing!- S8E11.png Twilight asking Spike about the molt S8E11.png Twilight -what are you talking about-- S8E11.png Twilight -this isn't the Dragon Lands- S8E11.png Twilight doesn't want Spike to leave S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png Spike flying over his friends S8E11.png Zecora waving goodbye to her friends S8E11.png Каменное Копыто и сложный выбор Zecora appears at her hut door S8E21.png Rockhoof hauling a large tree S8E21.png Rockhoof disturbs a hive of bees S8E21.png Zecora freaking out at the bees S8E21.png Zecora covered in bee stings S8E21.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comic issue 1 cover C.png Comic issue 10 page 1.png Comic issue 10 page 2.png Comic issue 27 cover A.jpg Comic issue 27 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 27 page 1.jpg Comic issue 27 page 2.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 27 page 4.jpg Comic issue 27 page 5.jpg Comic issue 28 page 1.jpg Comic issue 32 SDCC cover.jpg Comic issue 41 page 1.jpg Comic issue 41 page 2.jpg Comic issue 41 page 4.jpg Comic issue 41 page 5.jpg Comic issue 45 page 1.jpg Comic issue 45 page 2.jpg Comic issue 45 page 3.jpg Comic issue 45 page 4.jpg Comic issue 45 page 5.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 58 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 58 credits page.jpg Comic issue 58 page 1.jpg Comic issue 58 page 2.jpg Comic issue 58 page 3.jpg Comic issue 58 page 4.jpg Comic issue 58 page 5.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 5 cover A.jpg MLP Friends Forever 5 RI Cover.png Friends Forever issue 5 cover RI textless.jpg Friends Forever 5 Hastings.png Friends Forever issue 5 SUB cover.jpg MLP Friends Forever 5 Jetpack Cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 Tom Zahler cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 preview colored.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 preview uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover RE.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 page 3.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg Товары с персонажем Glow Zecora Toy 2012.jpg Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg Back of Zecora's toy package SDCC 2012.jpg Zecora 2012 Spa Pony Set toy.jpg FiM Collection Twilight Sparkle Golden Oak Library Ultimate Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Twilight Sparkle Golden Oak Library Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg Build a Bear Workshop Zecora.png Zecora Equestria Girls Ponymania doll.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Art of Equestria page 88-89 - Zecora concept art.jpg Разное Shaman.jpg Zecora In Cloak And Poison Joke.png Supporting characters gather around Twilight S4 opening.png Season 4 promo Twilight and Zecora.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Zecora/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей